


Double the Pranks, Double the Trouble

by Cynkomet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynkomet/pseuds/Cynkomet
Summary: The Wealesy Twins and the Marauders enter a prank war, causing a series of unforeseen events.Note: Right now this is a WIP. I have plans, but no real plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a teaser chapter. I plan on going back through this and adding more. I just wanted to get a feel on how others would take to the story and see if it is worth finishing. So please comment or kudos if you wish for more.
> 
> I own nothing Harry Potter related.

Fred and George Weasley were pranksters. The very best Pranksters if they did say so themselves. Certainly the best to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts. The Marauders had been good in their eyes, but not the best. Their friend, Lee Jordan, did not agree.

“I do believe that the Marauders were better than you,” Lee said.

“What?” Fred gasped. “Lee, you…”  


“Wound us,” George finished. “These so called Marauders…”

“Are amateurs. WE…”

“Are professionals.”

“Just because you guys plan on opening a joke shop, does not make you professionals,” Lee said unfazed. Having been their friend since they started Hogwarts, Lee was used to them talking like that.

“That is exactly..” George started.

“What makes us professionals. Why we have dedicated…”

“Our lives to being the best.”

“And yet you still us the map they made to pull off your pranks,” Lee pointed out.

“Just because we use the map…”

“Does not make them better than us.”

“They pranks we pull of…”

“Are far more impressive…”

“Then whatever they pulled off.”

“Do you even know what pranks they managed to pull off?” Lee asked. At that Fred and George paused. To tell the truth, they really didn’t know what pranks they managed to pull off. It wasn’t that they hadn’t looked, but it wasn’t like the school kept records of the pranks that students had managed to pull off throughout the years.

“You don’t do you?” Lee asked.

“No,” Fred said. “We can’t find anyone in the school with the names...”

“Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, or Wormtail,” George continued.

“Then you can’t know that you are the best pranksters to walk the halls of Hogwarts,” Lee concluded.

“If that is the case,” Fred shot back.

“Then you can’t know that the Marauders were the best pranksters to walk the halls of Hogwarts either,” George said.

“As long as you are using the map,” Lee said. “You are piggy backing off the Marauders.”

With that last bit of insight, Lee walked off to go talk with Angelina and leaving two scowling Weasley twins behind him. Crossing their arms at the same time and turning to look at each other, people who were close enough to see their expressions started to edge way in fear. The other Gryffindors knew that when the twins looked at each other like that that they were plotting, and no one wanted to be on the end of an angry Weasley Twin.

“Are you thinking what I am dear brother?” Fred asked George.

“I sure am brother mine,”George told Fred. They nodded in sync and went off to their dorm room and pulled out the map.

“Now,” Fred said, looking at the map. “We need to find out who this guys are, so we can dethrone them.”

“The question is how?” George replied.

**> >>4 months later<<<**  
“Ok,” George said. “You ready to do this.”

“Of course,” Fred replied. Lee, who was on the other side of the room, looked up from his homework.

“What are you two up too?” Lee asked.

“We, Lee Jordon, are finally going to prove…”

“That we are the greatest pranksters.”

“What?!” Lee exclaimed. “That is what you have doing this past couple of months.”

“Yes,” they both replied.

Lee sighed. “And just how are you planning on proving that?”

The Twins smiled evilly.

**> >>>20 years in the past<<<<<**  
“Guys! Guys!” a boy shouted. At which point, the three other boys in the dorm room looked over at the one yelling.

“What is it Moony?” James asked.

“Something is going on with the map,” Remus exclaimed, jumping out his bed and shoving it at his friend, James Potter. The other boys in the room, came over to look. Sure enough, the lines that made up the castle were fading, and the names changing before the sheet of parchment went blank.

“What bloody hell?” Sirius Black shouted.

“Wait something is happening!” Peter said, pointing at the map. Indeed, words were appearing on the map.

_We, the greatest pranksters to walk the halls of Hogwarts,  
issue this challenge to the former reigning champions:  
Top our greatest prank and get your title back, or admit defeat_

  


Jame Potter narrowed his eyes at the words. Former reigning champions? Whoever had managed to hack their map, was going to pay.

“Boys,” James said. “This is war.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just discovered something amazing. Formatting Tags! Don't know why it took my so long to find these, but look at how nice the formatting looks now!
> 
> Anyway, second chapter.

Remus Lupin didn’t know what possessed his friends, but he was starting to worry. James and Sirius had been dead serious about getting the people who hacked the map back. It was quickly becoming an obsession, to the point that James wasn’t even trying to flirt with Lily Evans. It was causing the whole of Hogwarts to look them in fear. They were never out of the library and they always had their heads together. Sometimes, they would pull him into the planning. Remus had to admit that it was a challenge that he was willing to undergo, but not to the point that these two were.

At the moment, Remus was trying to get his Charms homework finished, while the two pranksters were whispering to each other. Remus sighed, and rubbed his brows.

“Guys, could we please work on our homework?” Remus asked, to which James and Sirius turned to look at him.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Remus snapped. “It’s due monday.”

“Remus please,” James said. “This is far more important than homework.”

There was a scoff off the their left, and they turned to look at Evans. James looked at her and blinked in shock.

“When did you get there?!” James exclaimed.

“Shhh,” the Librarian shushed.

“I was here before you even got here,” Lily said. “But you have been to busy with your boyfriend to notice.”

“Jealous, Evans?” James smirked.

“Hardly,” Lily laughed. “I have been enjoying the silence.”

“As interesting as this conversation is,” Sirius broke in. “We have more important fish to fry.”

“Sorry Evans,” James said, turning back to Sirius. Lily raised her eyebrows, in disbelief and turned to look at Remus. Remus shrugged at her.

“Ok, what have you two been working on?” Lily snapped.

“Wouldn’t you like to know Evans?” James taunted, going back to smirking at her.

“What about this?” Sirius asked, pushing a piece of paper at his friend.

“It’s a good prank,” James said. “But we don’t know who they are, or how they tampered with the … OW.”

James shot a look at Remus, who had just kicked his shin. Remus then pointed at Lily, and James turned to see that she was still looking at them.

“Tempered with the what?” Lily asked, her eyes narrowed on James.

“Uhhh..” James so elegantly said.

“None of your business Evans,” Sirius replied.

Remus, however, looked at Lily. Lily was clearly one of the smartest students in school, plus she was muggle born. While being muggle born would give her a whole lot of information on the magic side of things, it was a different perspective that could prove useful.

“It’s an enchanted parchment,” Remus replied.

“Moony,” James and Sirius hissed.

“Hush,” Remus hissed back, then turned back to Lily. “We use it to communicate with each other. Someone has managed to hack it.”

Lily, a little shocked that she was being brought into the loop, asked slowly, “And your trying to prank this person without knowing who he is?”

“Yes,” Remus replied. Lily’s brows furrowed.

“Couldn’t you just… spell the words?” Lily asked. “Or put a potion in the ink?”

“Why?” Sirius asked.

“Well wouldn’t that transfer to the other parchment?” Lily asked. James and Sirius looked at each other.

“That could work,” Jams said. Then he turned back to Lily, a broad grin on his face. “And it is that brain of yours that makes me want to marry you.”

Lily blushed. It was probably the most honest compliment that she had gotten from the boy.

“Come on,” James said to the group. “Let’s go see if we can get Evans’ plan to work.”

With that, the Marauders left the library.

 **> >>>>>>20 years in the future<<<<<<<**  
The Twins had just made it back to the dorm after a quidditch, completely exhausted. They did take the time to check the map, like they did every night. This time there was a reply.

_Your challenge has been received and accepted.  
The War for Prank Royalty is on._

“War for prank royalty?” Fred asked. “A little dramatic don’t you think?”

“Hey,you guys looking…” Lee Jordan, who had just walked into the room, stopped mid sentence to gape at his two friends only to burst out laughing a second later. The twins looked at him, before looking at each other. Then they gaped themselves. Their skin was purple and their hair green.


End file.
